stellartalesfandomcom-20200216-history
Calderaas
Calderaas is a continent on the planet Gozaa, known as the birthplace of the Demi-Gogues. Description Calderaas is broken into four distinct regions; The Western Valley, the Wash, the Central Plains and the Eastern Forests. 'The Western Valley, On' ''The Lower Valley, Citaas, Oncaas & the Nichelands'' The On valley was created by an ancient river called the Snaking. The river's course empties into a delta on the western shores of the Sea of Noro. Citaas is built on a series of hill rising from the delta and has always served as the capitol of the On Nation over its long history. An artificial river called the Broad runs from the Sea of Noro to the ocean where it empties near the city of laws, Oncaas. From Citaas, wide canals stretch outward like arms up into the fertile inner valley known as the Nichelands. Dotted across the valley interior are the Niches, five farming estates each built around a large central cistern, or pond. The ponds are connected to the canals and rivulets, both used to irrigate the Niche's spreads and groves. The inner valley of On is one of the most fertile agricultural areas on Gozaa and its abundant harvest have fed billions over the years. ''The Upper Valley, Velaas & Su-Ras'' The wide flat expanse of the lower agricultural interior gives way to rolling hills. On the first group of hills overlooking the valley sits the Royal Estate and keep known as Su-Ras. To the west of Su-Ras is the Su Bayou and the small town of Naga. To the north-east of Su-Ras is Lake Vela where the Snaking River originates. On the far shore of the Lake is the ancient city of Velaas where the Demi-Gogue Vela lived. 'The Central Plains' The Central Plains are dominated by wide open spaces of tall grass and tree stands known as the Steppes, and the rocky hills lining the edge of the Black Mountains known as the Tors. The Central Plains are traditionally independent, but have come under the rule of the Tenc Nation in recent times. ''The Tors, Demaas & Tu-Ras'' Built on the Tors overlooking a large freshwater lake is the city fortress of Demaas and the keep called Three Gates. The Tu River and the River Sen originate at opposite ends of Lake Dema. River Tu runs past the Royal Estate of Tu-Ras and empties into the Ancient Blue, while the River Sen splits, one branch cutting through the Black Mountains into the Eastern Forest, the other running down to empty into the eastern shores of the Sea of Noro. Beside the river and the sea is the city King Fish. The Steppes, Re.Up & the Wildlands West from Demaas lies the city of Re.Up. a trade hub straddling the White Road between Demaas and the Nichelands of the Western Valley. Re.up is the only settlement in the Steppes, other than Demaas, no other major city lies nearby. The tall grasslands are home to several indigenous tribes of both peaceful and violent natures. Upwards south from Re.Up are the ruins of Pu, the first city. 'The Wash, No' ''Nin & Iris'' The Wash is an expansive salt and freshhwater marsh lying between the northern shore of the Sea of Noro and the ocean. Once a productive rice growing region, it was abandoned during the Mist and has remained so into modern times. Its prosperous cities Nin and Iris both built on the shores of the Sea of Noro, lie half submerged and in ruins. Both the On and the Tenc Nations claim dominion over the Wash but neither have moved to secure it militarily. 'The Eastern Forest, Tenc' The Tenc homeland is a raindrenched land, home of four ancient forest, the RainForest, the Black Forest, the Wet Woods and the Green Woods. The River Sen travels the legnth of Tenc's interior, eventually emptying into the Ancient Blue. ''Tenchu & Gold Shrine'' The River Sen cascades down from the Black Mountains as a waterfall toward Lake Ten. The river passes the tomb of Noro, known colloquially as the Gold Shrine built on the hills overlooking Lake Ten. To the south of the lake is the RainForest and to the north, the Black Forest. The capitol of Tenc, Tenchu sits on the eastern shore of the lake and on its outskirts are the Tumulii, the tombs of the ancestors. ''Rains & Cairn'' Through the RainForest, on the shore of the Ancient Blue is the port city of Rain. The Gold Mountains and WetWoods seperate Rain from Cairn, the religious and ceremonial city. Nearby is the Torch of Azan, an undying flame emerging from the side of the mountain. Headed south-east from Cairn is the GreenWood covering the southern peninsula of Calderaas. Pre-History ''Calde''